soulshattersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara (Glitchtale)
Not to be confused with Chara (Storyshift) Standard Moves * For her jab, Chara will unleash a series of slashes and finish it off with a knife uppercut that will send an opponent flying. * Chara's transportation move is her teleporting depending on where the player's cursor is. It is not able to traverse great distances, though. Moveset (Determination) # Blade Beam ''- Chara shoots out a bright red beam from her knife. # ''Rush ''- Chara rushes towards the direction the player is facing. Depending on how long the input is held, the player will travel a certain distance. # ''Special Hell ''- A very large, bright red zone is formed underneath Chara. The player is then teleported out of it and people within the red zone are damaged. This move can instantly kill Sans. # ''Cross Slash Beam - Chara swings several times in front of the player, forming several beams. Afterward, the beams will follow the player's mouse and damage anyone who is touched by them. # ''Blade Guard ''- A red bar above the player's head will appear for a brief moment. If the red bar is present and Chara is hit, the attack will automatically be blocked and knock back the attacker. # ''Soul Absorption ''- Chara presents the rest of the human souls and proceeds to absorb their power. These powers include Justice, Bravery, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, and HATE Justice # Fires a yellow beam that briefly goes in a straight line depending on where the player is facing. The beam will begin to follow the player's mouse afterward. Bravery # Fires a very quick, orange beam that follows the player's cursor. Patience # Grabs an enemy that is locked on and pulls them towards the player. # Similar to the first move, except the target is thrown behind the player and deals damage upon the enemy impacting the ground. Integrity # Chara's knife becomes dark blue and the blade length is drastically increased. Afterward, the knife is swung in front of the player. # The knife becomes dark blue and gains a longer blade, similar to the first move. Chara spins the blade completely around her, damaging around in her proximity. Kindness # Chara summons a bright green barrier in front of her that will block any incoming attacks. # Chara heals around 50 HP to herself, however at the cost of nearly all your energy. Perserverance # Chara's knife becomes the color of magenta, and she unleashes several beams of that color depending on the player's direction. The way the beams are shot out is similar to a shotgun. HATE The HATE moveset cannot be used until the player has reached their second stage. After they are in their second stage, they will gradually gain more attack until it reaches the maximum value of 110. Also, their defense will become 160 instantly. The player's appearance will additionally begin to become black over time, and their face will turn into a bright red color. # Chara begins to build up a very large, black ball of HATE. After it is released, the ball will follow the player's cursor. However, the ball does not travel very fast but can do severe damage. # Chara absorbs energy from around her, creating a transparent black ball that surrounds her. Afterward, she will channel all the energy to her knife and unleash a severely devastating attack in a remarkably long, vertical line. Misc. Chara is by far the character with the largest variety of moves in SoulShatters. She can run pretty quick, however, her transportation move ® is definitely not the best. Her variety of moves allows her to be a versatile and overall good character. Not to mention, her healing move added with her walkspeed can be greatly useful at times.